Maggie and Monica
by MaggieCute
Summary: After Monica is Born Maggie feels like she is left out will she ever grow to love her new Sister?


-1Maggie and Monica

Maggie is watching a Baseball Programme when Lisa walks in carrying a box

Maggie: What's That Then?

Lisa: A New Computer

Maggie: MOM AND DAD GOT YOU A COMPUTER?

Lisa: No I found it in a charity shop so I can do all my work on it now

Maggie: You and your Stupid School Work

Lisa: You hardly ever try at school; if you appreciated school more you could achieve great things

Maggie jumps down from he sofa

Maggie: You take that back Nerd

Lisa: It's True

Maggie: Thank Goodness I only have one Sister one more would be more torture

Lisa: What if it was Diamond

Maggie: I would make an exception then at least she's my age

Lisa: Well I'm off to set up this computer and if you are nice to me I might just let you play on it for a little while

Maggie: I guess your not all bad

Lisa Laughs

Lisa: You make me laugh you do

Lisa turns to leave the room

Maggie: Lisa wait, is that computer going to have the Internet?

Lisa: Maybe…Why?

Maggie: Diamond was telling me about these places where you can host a website for free in some cases

Lisa: Well Diamond Does love computers

Maggie: She has a website to, about Skateboarding, It has all these cool moves!

Lisa: Oh really?

Maggie: Yeah!

Lisa leaves the room but frantically Maggie calls her back

Lisa: (Huffily) Yes Maggie?

Maggie: Can I come and watch you set it up?

Lisa: Yeah if you want just don't distract me ok?

Maggie: Why would I do that?

Lisa: You always ask me what I'm doing

Maggie: Well I won't this time ok

Lisa: Come on then!

Two Hours Later

Lisa: I'm Lost…

Maggie: On What?

Lisa: At where all these plugs go

Lisa stands up and brushes her hair out of her face 

Lisa: I'm off to the Kwik-E-Mart, I need a Squishee!

Maggie: Can I trail along?

Lisa: Why do you always want to come with me?

Maggie: To get an insight into the life of Lisa Marie!

Lisa: Well if you are coming go and get ready

Maggie: Why are you acting so coldly towards me?

Lisa: It's this Damn Computer

Maggie: Ask Dad to look at it

Lisa: I know I'm being harsh but Dad can hardly operate his mind let a lone a second hand computer that's proberly broken

Maggie leans down and picks up one of the plugs and shoves it into a socket

Maggie: Try it now

Lisa pushes the on Button, Nothing Happens

Lisa: It's Dead Maggie

Maggie: It's not switched on at the wall you Idiot!

Maggie switches it on at the wall

Maggie: Try it now

Lisa Presses the on Button and the screen lights up

Maggie: There, now who's Smart?

Lisa: Wow Maggie!

Maggie: Can I have my Long Awaited turn with a Squishee from the Kwik-E-Mart?

Lisa rolls her eyes

Lisa: All right

Maggie: Thank You!

Lisa trails off to the Kwik-E-Mart while Maggie rummages through the box for the Internet cable

Maggie: Lets get Website Making!

Lisa returns Half an Hour Later with Maggie's Squishee and a Pack of Biscuits for herself

Maggie: How Does Diamond make a Website?

Lisa Comes in

Lisa: Your Squishee Madam

Maggie: Thank you now I want you to help me in making a website!

Lisa: Maggie I'm Smart, I can read books at an 25 Grade Level, I can get my short Stories Published in Springfield's Youth Writers, I can Play Hockey to save my Reputation and I can help Bart to foil Side-Show Bob but I can't help you make a website

Maggie: Why?

Lisa: I must admit I can't really work a Computer

Maggie: Oh well I'm making a Homepage

Lisa: On What

Maggie: The Simpson Family, Listen to this! My Name is Maggie Simpson; I live at 742 Evergreen Terrace with my Sister Lisa and Brother Bart and Mom and Dad!

Lisa: Is it on the Internet?

Maggie: Yes!

Lisa: DELETE IT!

Maggie: Why?

Lisa: Your giving away our Address someone could track us down

Maggie: You're just jealous that I can work a Computer

Lisa: I mean it!

Maggie: FINE

Maggie deletes the Homepage

Later around Dinner Time Maggie is out in the Yard when she she's a Woman with a pram and a Younger Girl Scowling, she can just hear what they are saying.

Girl: Mo-om Can I have a Buzz Cola Please?

Woman: No it's to near your teatime

The Baby starts crying

Woman: Arrrrrr does Baby want her Juice?

The girl starts throwing a Tantrum

Girl: That kid always gets what she wants!

Woman: Be quiet Sandy!

Maggie: Thank Goodness I'm not her!

Back in the Kitchen

Marge: Homer I need to talk to you

Homer: If it's about who flushed the Old TV Guides down the loo it wasn't me ok

Marge: I'm Pregnant

The is a Sudden Silence

Homer: Another Kid?

Marge: Dr. Hibbert says its proberly going to be a Girl

Homer: Marge how wonderful!

Marge: A Family of Six instead of five!

Homer: When are you going to tell the Kids?

Marge: This evening 

That evening

Marge: Bart, Maggie, Lisa can you come into the Living Room Please?

Bart, Maggie and Lisa trail in 

Marge: We have some important news

All three kids flop down on the sofa

Bart: This better be worth the time

Homer: Quiet

Marge: I'm Pregnant you three

The is another silence broken by Maggie

Maggie: What?

Marge: Dr. Hibbert says it is most likely to be a girl

Bart: So?

Marge: So what?

Bart: What are you going to call her?

Marge: Well if it's a Boy then we are going to call her Lee, if it's a girl then we are going to call her Monica

Bart: Lee, No offence Mom but that name is weak!

Homer: WHY YOU LITTLE!!!!!!!!

Lisa: Yay! I hope it's a girl, why don't we call her Sybil from Fawlty Towers

Maggie: I don't really care; I always said I hated young children as Brothers and Sisters

Marge: Don't be so cold Maggie

Lisa: Yeah Maggie a new Sister or Brother would be cool!

Maggie: THAT'S ALL YOU KNOW YOU KNOWITALL!

Maggie crashes out of the room in tears

Marge: She will get over it!

That night in bed Maggie reflected of the Positives and Negatives in a new Sister or Brother

Maggie: I'm not going to be the youngest anymore, I won't always get the last sweet in the packet or the last pancake at breakfast, Though I would be in charge for once, I would be able to teach my new Brother or Sister lots of new things. I could teach them to talk.

Maggie sat up her room reflected in the dim Moonlight through the curtains

Maggie: Maybe a new Brother or Sister will be fun after all

She went to sleep with a happy warm feeling knowing that everyone was going to be fine

Nine Months past quickly with each day The Simpsons lives were much more busy, There was a new cot placed in the Baby's room, Boxes of Baby toys were everywhere, On the last few days Maggie sneaked into the Baby's room and placed a green pacifier under the Baby's Pillow.

Maggie: Now the baby can have a pacifier to!

She fingered her own one that was hung round her neck on a piece of string

Maggie: I wonder if I'm ever going to give this one up but it's become a Part of me now, Maybe I will keep it for a few more years!

On the day of the new Baby

Maggie: Bart give me back that skateboard!

Bart: No, I told you its M-I-N-E

Maggie: You promised me Six Months ago to teach me how to skate

Bart: Yeah if you promised to give me your desert for a week, but NO on that Saturday  
you insisted to eat it all yourself

Maggie: Brothers!

She goes and sits by the door

Suddenly the door opens and Homer is standing in the Doorframe

Maggie: Daddy!

Maggie hugs Homer

Homer: Guess what!

Maggie: What?

Homer: It's a girl!

Maggie freezes

Homer notices the look on her face

Homer: What's wrong?

Maggie: Girl?

Homer: Oh Maggie you will always be my special Five-year old!

Maggie: What about when I'm Six

Homer: Well my Special Second Middle Girl after Lisa

Maggie tries to put on a Smile

Homer breaks the news to the others

Lisa: Oh Dad when can we go and see her?

Homer: Tomorrow maybe if everyone is free

Bart: Sure I will tag along I want to see…?

Lisa: Sure Dad!

Bart: Dad is she still called Monica?

Homer: Of course

Maggie: I want to see Monica

Homer: Well you can tomorrow

The next day

Homer: Is everyone ready?

Maggie: I can't find my Shoes?

Bart: You left them in the Garden

Lisa: Here they are!

Homer: Right is everyone ready now?

All the Simpson Children: Yes

At the Hospital

Homer: Right everyone Behave

They enter the building

Homer: I'm here to see my wife with my Kids

Secretary: Last Name?

Homer: Simpson

Secretary: Homer and Marge Simpson Floor Two Room Seven on the right!

Homer: Thank you

The approach the Elevator

Maggie: I don't want to go in that thing I want to go home

Lisa: But Maggie, Don't you want to see Monica?

Maggie: No…

Lisa: Maggie don't be a Spoil Sport

They reach the room

Lisa goes rushing in and spots her Mother at the end bed with a blanket in her arms

Lisa: Oh Mom!

Marge: Hi Sweetie!

Lisa looks at the baby in Marge's arms, it was a surprise to see her, for one thing her hair was not spiky bit rounded.

Lisa: I thought she was going to have spikes like Maggie and I

Marge: Well looking at old Photographs that your Grandpa had in his room Homer thinks she looks like a Younger Version of his Mom

Lisa: Yeah I think your right

Maggie comes Lumbering up

Marge: Hey Darling!

Maggie: Hi Mom!

Maggie looks at the blanket

Maggie: She's Cute I guess

After Bart and Homer have come in and said there Hello's and Bart has seen Monica a nurse with Blue Hair twisted into Curls and carrying a white blanket slung over her arm comes in humming the Theme Tune to Forrest Gump.

Marge: Everyone meet Florence!

Florence: Hi Everyone I'm Nurse Barker but you can call me Florence

Maggie: Hi I like your hair; it's the same colour as my Mom's!

Florence: Well thank you little one

Maggie: My name is Maggie

Marge: Florence Barker has been looking after me

Maggie: I'm Blonde I wonder what I would look like with Curly Blue Hair

Marge: These are my Children Bartholomew or Bart, Lisa, and Margaret or Maggie

Florence: Hi all of you!

Marge: And this is my Husband Homer!

Florence: Hi Homer!

Homer: Hey Florence!

Lisa: When can you come home Mom?

Marge: Tomorrow?

Marge looks at Florence

Florence: Tomorrow Maybe…

Maggie looked out of the Window at the Darkening Sky knowing that she would from now on have to be the Big Sister who cared for her Younger Brothers and Sisters.

One Year Later 

Monica: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Maggie: Drop my Pacifier!

Maggie pulled harder on the string

Monica refused to let go

Maggie: For Goodness Sakes you have your own!

Monica: Huh?

Maggie: I left one under your pillow for you over a year ago now, Goodness she can't even find a freakin' Pacifier!

Monica cried harder as Maggie wrenched the Pacifier out of her hands

Maggie: I can't believe you're my Sister you're so Annoying, You have made my life Horrible

Monica looks even more upset but stops crying

Maggie: Every Single day it's "MAGGIE BEHAVE, Arrrrrr Monica Darling do you want another Bottle of Milk?"

Maggie stared Blue Murder at her Sister

Maggie then crashed out of the room

Marge: (Calling from the kitchen) How's Monica?

Maggie doesn't answer but stomps out the front door

Marge: MAGGIE?

Lisa: I will watch her Mom!

Marge: Oh Honey you don't have to…

Lisa: Leave it to me Mom!

Lisa go into the living room and looks round for Monica and see's the sad baby sitting on the floor

Lisa: Monie Sweetie!

Lisa picks her up

Monica puts on a smile

Lisa: I wish you and Maggie could get on

Monica nod's and Lisa smoothes her hair

Lisa: I love your hair Monica; it's a change from the Spikes

Monica hugs Lisa while Maggie is listing from the window

Maggie: So it's the hair is it?

An idea crosses Maggie's mind, which she tries to force out of her head but it just won't go away so she puts her plan into action

Maggie: Bart!

Bart: What is it?

Maggie: Give me one way that you almost got rid of Lisa

Bart: I Dunno, Tried to post her in the mailbox!

Maggie: But did you try changing your hairstyle to look like her?

Bart: Are you freakin' mad Maggs?

Maggie: Didn't you think that?

Bart: I don't want spiky hair but I cut off all her hair so she had to go around in a bear hat until it grew back again

Maggie laughed

Maggie: Thanks Big Brother, It's always good to have a Big Brother like you at a dire time and situation like this

Maggie Kisses Bart cheek and runs off

Bart: I hope she ain't gonna cut off Monica's beautiful hair…

Maggie runs upstairs and sneaks into Lisa's room

Maggie: Let's get hair Mad!

Maggie remains up in Lisa's room all the way through Tea

Marge: (Calling up the stairs) Are you sure you don't want anything?

Maggie: (Calling down the Stairs) Very Sure

Maggie triumphantly looks into the mirror at the new her

Maggie: Wow even I didn't think I could have hair like this!

She runs down stairs

Maggie: Hey Everyone what do you think of the new me?

Everyone looks at Maggie and her new hairstyle

Maggie: Well am I as cute as M-o-n-i-c-a, Monica?

Bart starts sniggering and Lisa bursts into fits of Laughter

Maggie looks Hurt

Everyone starts laughing except Monica

Maggie runs from the room crying

Maggie: It's not fair you love that Stupid Baby but not me why am I always left?

Marge: Maggie Wait!

Maggie doesn't stop

Late that night everyone is in bed but Maggie and Monica are the only ones awake

Monica had discovered the Pacifier long before that Morning she reaches under her pillow and pulls it out and slips out of her cot something that she had learnt to do ages ago.

Silently the One Year Old crept past Bart's bedroom where she heard Bart gently snoring and into Maggie's room.

Maggie still had the hairdo and was laying on her side her back to Monica; Monica silently crawled up to Maggie and pulled her hair to wake her up

Maggie started, She looked frantically around then saw Monica

Maggie: Oh it's you, Come to gloat at my Hairstyle Moron?

Monica shook her head

Maggie: Well what do you want then? I was having a lovely dream about feeding you to a shark and I want to get back to it…

Monica looked surprised

Maggie: I bet you don't even know what a shark is your so annoying and dumb

Monica held up the Pacifier

Maggie: (Sarcastically) Found it have you? About time!

Monica: Maggie

It was the first word that Monica had ever said; she had a sweet voice

Maggie's hateful feelings for Monica suddenly turned to ones of Love

Maggie: I guess I can forgive you for hogging all the attention, I know you are sorry

Monica nodded

Monica: I L-Luv-u-you, Du-U-you-l-luv-m-me?

Maggie smiled

Maggie: Of course I love you Monica; I may not have before but I do now

Maggie reached up and smoother her hairs back into their spikes

Monica: I wuved ya all long

Maggie: I know you did you didn't laugh at my ridiculous hairdo!

Both Girls Laughed

Maggie: Monica, Your very sweet, I going to love you forever and ever no matter what happens because you've made me a Better Person.

THE END


End file.
